


Maggie told me to

by LorienLover1107



Category: Original Works
Genre: Asylum, Gen, english project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya had problems. 5 years in an asylum and and snarky disposition eggs them on more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie told me to

English story  
“Take my body, take my soul, take my mind, you’re in control.”  
The doctor told us never to say this again, so we’ve made a point to do it every day.  The Doc has it all in his head that we are insane, but we know better.  Of course he thinks me, a dark haired, six foot two inches girl with black pupiless eyes, can have a perfect home here, but the problem is that we are NOT crazy.    
“Of course you’re not darling,” Maggie whispers into my ear.   
“I know I am not, Mags!” we yell past the wretched gag.  
The door opens in the corner next to us in the white plush room.  The doctor stands in front of us, fitted in a lab coat, jeans, and stupid dress shoes.  He is an Indian man, with short dark hair, mocha skin, and dark eyes that express his obvious malevolent desires.  
“Who are you talking to Miya?”  Doc says in a calming voice, “I don’t believe anyone is here but you and me.”  
“Well, Doc, I guess that seeing isn’t really believing, now is it?” we spit.  
“I’ve had enough of this today, stand up,” Doc says, pulling us up by the yellowing straight jacket wrapping our arms together.  
He drags us out of my cell and down the hallway, talking to us about the procedure we shall try today.  We have been in here for five years, and still they keep trying.  Still they do not believe us.  
“Why don’t they believe?”   
“They don’t believe because they don’t understand.  It is so much harder to get someone to hate, than to believe,” Maggie hushed voice echoes in our mind, “They don’t need to believe for me to be real, we are enough together.”    
“Enough together," we say in unison.   
“Miya, what was that?” Doc says as he drops his keys in front of the door.  
His grip is still on us and we fall as he leans down to retrieve them.  On the gray concrete floor we spy the shiny black keys in front of my face.    
“Enough together," we repeat.   
We reach out and bite the keys with our remaining teeth, and use our height as an advantage as we stand and head butt Doc.  We can feel a liquid slide down my neck, and can only pray to God and Maggie that he just spat on us.    
Running as fast as we can without arms down the long, dim hallway, hoping that it is possible to remember the pattern Maggie and I have been tracing.  Endless doctors visits must account for something.  Left down the hallway with one light.  Right towards the corridor covered in bloody handprints.  Straight to the entrance, and-  
“Prisoner escape!  Prisoner number 2048 has escaped from Dr. Rick Todd and is heading for the exit number 8.  Security breach, code number 8823 now instated,” is heard on all the intercoms in the asylum.  
On all sides of me I see men in the same vile lab coats, running towards the door, and consecutively, me.  The door is directly in front of me when I feel a sharp pain in my hand.  Looking down we see a lone dart coming directly out of the fleshy part of our appendage.   A sleeping dart.  We can feel the venom rushing through our veins as we unlock the entrance.  Sleep is quickly dawning on us as we fall through the door.  
“Keep going, there is no going back after this.”  
“Easy for you to say, you don’t have a body to deal with,” We shout in our mind.  
“That’s not true.  Give me control, it is our only option.”  
“Ok,” we breath, “Take my body, take my soul, take my mind you’re in control.”  
We can feel the transfer begin.  Our fingers feel disconnected to our body, and the feeling grows.  As the feeling is lost in our legs, we fall onto the red soil of the wasteland surrounding us.  We feel like the paralyzed patient we see everyday on the morning drills.  In the distance behind me we can hear the blaring of alarms and the tempo of running feet.  
Maggie seizes control and lifts us up onto our feet.  We still have no reflexes and the feeling is strange.  It is more like a dream, or seeing something through water from a great distance.  She brings us to a slow walk, our sharing of our body has not been practiced since the last time we walked free.  Five years without a body has not been good for either of us.    
Behind us I can hear the stomping of Doc and his psycho squad.  Maggie tries to walk faster, but it is only slowing us down even more.  Doc is even closer behind us, and quickly gaining.  We still feel the dull throb of sleep pulsing up our body.  The only reason we are walking is because Maggie is in complete control.  He is closer, and we can hear his out of shape breath.    
“Being inside all day does a body wonders, doesn’t it.”  
There is no escape as we see brown arms wrap themselves around us.  We are back onto the ground, and can not see.

 

I wake up nauseated, feeling a void in my head.  The bright lights surround me in furious brilliants.  The room is the same that I have lived in for years, white, padded, secluded, the puddle of blood from my past cell mate is still there.  The only difference is the mirror in front of the door.    
As I stand up and confront the mirror I see myself.  Strangely tall twig like girl with midnight black hair, freckles that make galaxies on my face, and clear blue eyes.  I can see the years of no sun reflect upon me in my desperately white skin.   
“Why is there a mirror?” I say to no one in particular.  
I get no response, “Maggie?  You here?”  
The door in front of me opens, pushing me onto the floor with my lack of balance.  Doc stands in front of me, a menacing look on his face.  
“You nearly got me fired you know,” he says in a nonchalantly, “But it is okay, I think it did you well.”  
Behind him I can see the door slowly closing as he reaches into his overly large pocket.  Bringing out a metal rod I can see where we are heading.    
“Now, Miya we are going to try that new treatment.  Why don’t you lie down, and we shall see if ‘Maggie’ is still there won’t we.”  
He hooks the metal wiring around my head, and begins the regular questions.  
“Where did you come here from?”  
“My mother left me here after I made a mistake.”  
"What do you see?"  
"A man in a coat covered with my blood."  
"It is not your blood, it is mine. This is what she..." he sighs, "we are not going to lose our cool now. So, what was your childhood like?"  
"It is what got me here, isn't it?"  
“Can you elaborate?”  
“Um. Haven’t you heard this at least ten times?”  Seeing that he will not let up, I continue, “One day after school, I found Maggie.  She came upon me like a good book, and inserted herself into my life.  I was walking home past the cemetery and saw her grave.  That was when I knew we were one.    Um… that day, my brother and I got into an argument.  He hits me usually, I am used to it.  This time, Maggie told me to hit back.  I did, and got too carried away.  I hit him and, for the first time ever, it felt good.  Half of me kept saying no, and the other chanted yes.  I felt numb, seeing this all from someone else’s perspective, and I loved it. He was under extreme medical care when I was finished with him- do I have to continue?”  
“You want to get out of here one day, correct?”  
I sigh, “Fine, once the cops asked me what happened, I told them.  And now, now I am here, better?”  
“And how do you feel about that?”  
“It was self defense, but I still feel awful.”  
“Noticed anything different?” he says with a smile.  
I don’t and can see the confused look in the reflection in front of me.    
“Last time, you said you were extremely happy about what happened.  You said that he deserved it for the years of torture he gave you.”  
“What have you done to me?”  
“It seems like that fall did more than get you back in here.  Do you feel free?”  
“I’m in a straight jacket, you answer that for yourself.  I thought you were a doctor.”  
“True, but what I meant is do your thoughts feel like someone took a plug out of some unknown well.  Do you feel like you have more head space?”  
“I do, but what does that have to do with anything?”  
He stands, and helps me to the mirror, “You have lost Maggie.  See a difference?”  
I search my body for some difference.  I still am a towering giant, with short black, knocked knees, and blue eyes.  Wait, blue eyes?  In the reflection, I see Doc smirking up at me.  
“I think we fixed your problem.”


End file.
